The Journey
by HiBob
Summary: My brother goes to the best school of magic in the world. I wasn't as lucky.


THE JOURNEY 

By HiBob

Disclaimer: If it's popular and it makes money, it doesn't belong to me.

  
  


It was spring, and I was playing with my cars in the driveway. It was a wonderful driveway which sloped downward for ten feet then popped up just before it reached the road. Gravel and dirt collected there, making it perfect for racing. The cars would roll madly down the hill, and usually stop in the dirt before they went into the street. I would send them down in pairs, then pick up the winners until I only had two cars left. The yellow car, which had blue doors for some reason, always won until one day it rolled too fast, went into the street, and was run over by a Ford Prefect. I was sad for almost a minute.

That was the day that my brother received the strange letter. I even saw the owl drop it onto the front porch, where he was talking with our dad about football. It was his birthday, and Dad had promised him a big surprise. This was a big surprise, but not the one that Dad had planned.

That was the day I learned my first big secret: Magic is real.

  
  


Two years, one month and eight days later, I was eleven. On that day, I waited for my big surprise. I even left the window open in case I was inside the house when the owl came.

No letter came. Not that day, or the next day, or the day after that. It seemed that magic was real, but not for me. I had a brother who was special, but I was not, and it hurt. I didn't cry, because boys don't do that. I put on a happy face, because it was expected, and went on with my life.

  
  


On August 15, a letter did come. It wasn't from my brother's school, but it was from a school. They had a late opening, and asked if I was interested in filling the position. I said yes, but, again, it hurt. I wasn't good enough on my own to be picked for a school, but I was good enough to take the place of someone who didn't want to go.

My brother's school was a wonderful school, with a solid reputation. It had a name that said respect. My school had a stupid name. It didn't even sound like a proper school. I said yes, because I was ashamed to say no. My parents knew how disappointed I was at not going to my brother's school, but they were so excited to find out that they did have two wizards in the family after all. I could not tell them how I really felt.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Do you have your ticket?" Mom asked as we walked through the station.

"Yes," I said, with a forced smile

"You will be fine," she insisted, "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," I said, half-honestly. I was depressed thinking about what I would find at my new school, but I didn't want to tell her that.

"I know you're feeling sad because your father isn't here, but he had to go with Randall to make sure he was settled in for the new term."

"I know," I said. "Mom, if you want to get to work earlier, I can find my way from here. You don't have to stay."

Mom scowled at the bitterness that showed, and said, "I'm sorry that your father and I have to work. It isn't easy, with two boys going off to school, and having to use your grandmother as a live-in babysitter . . ."

"If the school costs too much, you should have told me not to go," I said, too harshly. (I know our money is tight, but I hate hearing her talk about it.)

Mom stopped me in my tracks and said, loudly, "Arthur, that was very rude."

A red-haired man was standing nearby with his own family. He turned around and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you where there." Then he looked at my mother and asked, "Pardon me, do we know each other."

Mother blushed and pointed at me, and I gave the man a weak wave. The man smiled at me and said, "Arthur Weasley, pleased to meet you."

"Arthur Wainscott," I said, and Mom laughed nervously as we shook hands.

"You're going to Hogwarts, I bet," one of the red-haired boys with Arthur said, and I nodded. 

"You're obviously a first year," his brother said, and I nodded again.

Like me, he was dressed in his best hand-me-downs, although his clothes had been handed down more than mine had. Next to him, was a black-haired boy, also dressed as fashionably as we were. While Mom and the adult Weasleys talked, I stared at my soon-to-be fellow students, and my heart dropped. This was not Pembrook Academy I was going to. I was going to a second-rate school in the borderlands, with a dumb name and a lot of other poor kids. If I could have found the courage to tell my mother, I would have gone back home that same day.

Ten minutes later, I was walking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and their brood of children, and their friends, heading for the platform to meet my train. Mom, grateful for the turn of events, was already hurrying through the rain to get to work.

The Weasley's were an unexpected surprise. They had the same number of children as my parents, although their youngest was the same age as Randall. They even had twins, although the Weasley twins were boys.

The strange thing was the way I felt. I still felt I was going to a second rate school, but I knew that I had instantly made six new friends, albeit all of them were older than I was.

The Weasleys were asking me questions as we walked to the platform, and then to the train. Then one of the twins said, "So your brother goes to Pembrook."

"A nice enough school," the other twin said, "almost as good as Hogwarts."

"They've got their noses too high, though," the first twin said, and they both laughed.

I didn't think it was funny and told them so. "I know what Pembrook is like. It's an excellent school, and it demands respect. And it isn't run by anyone who brags that he's a Mugwump." All of them stared at my outburst. "Really. How good is a school with a name like Hog Warts? At least, they could have picked a decent name." Then I added, under my breath, "Why else would they take me?"

Arthur Weasley quelled the shouting that began when I finished my little speech, and had his wife take everyone else to the train. No one looked friendly at me anymore. Then Arthur knelt down, to look me in the eye. (Did I mention that I was short for my age? My family is so poor, I can't afford to be taller. I learned that joke at my old school.) 

"Arthur, you are a fool," he said to me, "but you are a wise enough fool to speak your mind. Why do you think so poorly of yourself?"

I explained myself, about my brother, my late letter, running into everyone as poor as I am. The only thing I forgot was not to cry. Mr. Weasley produced a handkerchief and let me wipe my eyes and blow my nose. Eleven isn't the best age to try to be brave, and I did not do a very good job of it.

"Son," he said, "You've got it backwards. Hogwarts is more than a thousand years old. It is the most respected school in the wizarding world. Do you know what I think? You didn't get an offer from any of the other schools, because they knew that Hogwarts was making a place for you." Then Mr. Weasley began talking about Honor and Tradition, and I knew I was on safe ground. My parents gave me the same speech before I left. Mr. Weasley finished on a positive note saying, "If you don't believe me, then wait. You'll know the truth soon enough. Hogwarts was never second-rate, and neither are you."

I nodded, not knowing what to say, and he walked me to the train.

  
  


The major result of Mr. Weasley's speech was that it made me late. I climbed into the first car as the conductor was making his last call. I had already made my way to the third car, when I opened a compartment to find only one person, an older student sitting there, reading from a parchment.

"Privacy, please," he said without looking up.

"Right," I said, as I closed the door, dragging my trunk with me. After that I listened for noise, and only checked the compartments when I didn't hear anything. Finally, I reached the back of the train. I put my trunk down, and sat on it, not knowing what to do.

It wasn't long before someone noticed me. A blond haired boy, about fourteen, I guessed. He had two friends with him who looked more like bodyguards.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a mixture of humor and disgust.

"All the compartments were full," I said.

"Well, that means there are too many people on this train," he said, eyeing the nearby exit. "Don't you think we should correct the matter?"

My first thought was that everything that happened was predictable. The first rich kid I meet is ready to toss me, for the fun of it. Then someone cleared his throat, and I saw a taller boy, also blond, step out of a nearby compartment.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" the older boy asked.

"Just teasing this rugrat, Diggory," Malfoy said, "He's lying about in the hallway."

"Then leave him be, if that's what he wants."

"Certainly," Malfoy said, and he and his friends walked back to the next car.

"He's always looking for trouble, that one," Diggory said to me. "You can join us if you like."

"I don't want to impose, " I said politely.

"I won't leave you to drag that trunk through the entire train," he laughed. "It wouldn't be decent."

"I've already done that," I said, and Diggory laughed.

"The name's Cedric," he said, "Can I help you with the trunk."

"Thanks. And I'm Arthur."

Cedric helped store my trunk, and introduced me to his friends. "Arthur, this is Cho Chang, and that young man is Michael Corner, a future Quidditch Star if I know one."

"Pleased to meet you, Arthur," Michael said, "and be careful of Cedric. If you make one lucky catch as seeker, you're a hero for life."

I nodded (I'm very good at that) and sat down feeling self-conscious, and tried to remain quiet.

"What's wrong?" Cedric finally asked.

"Nothing," I said politely, and continued to look out the window.

"It might be me," Cho said, "but you are the least excited first year I've ever seen. Didn't anyone give you the standard morale speech, about this being a grand adventure, and you'll meet new friends?"

"I've had three of them," I said, "Both my mom and dad, and some man I met in the train station."

"That's your problem," Cedric said. "You should never talk to strangers."

I snorted, and heard Cedric laugh in response. Then he said, "It helps to talk about it. I admit I'm curious as to why you don't want to go to Hogwarts."

I stared at the three of them, wondering how my feelings were so obvious. "My brother goes to Pembrook. I was hoping to go there."

"And Hogwarts was your second choice?" Michael asked.

"No. They had a cancellation, and sent me a last minute invitation. I'm only here because somebody else didn't want to go."

"I think I understand," Cedric said, "It isn't fun being told you're almost good enough. It's really a polite way of saying you're really not good enough."

I gaped at Cedric. I had never put it into words, but he had described exactly how I was feeling. Then he smiled to show that he understood the look on my face.

"Arthur, it doesn't matter how you made it here," Cedric said, emphatically. "The point is, you did make it into Hogwarts, and now, it is up to you to make the most of it that you can."

"He's has the right of it," Cho told me.

"And now you're going to tell me that Hogwarts is the best school there is." I said.

"Of course," Cho said with a laugh.

"For me it is the best school," Cedric said, "but I have to be honest. I would probably say the same thing about Pembrook if I went there. I know about Pembrook, and they have an excellent reputation for producing wizards and witches who are highly skilled in their crafts."

"And Hogwarts isn't?" I asked.

"No, it isn't," Cedric answered seriously. "Hogwarts' reputation lies in a different area. They choose their students more on character than skill. It's reflected in the way our Houses are set up. Do you know about them?"

I shook my head.

"There are four of them," he explained, "and each is House can be best described by a certain characteristic. Hufflepuffs tend to be diligent and hard working. Ravenclaws are witty and clever. Gryffindors are the brave ones, and Slytherins are the ambitious ones."

"I wouldn't fit into any of those houses," I said. "It sounds interesting, but I can't see myself being described in any of those ways."

"Neither could I," Cedric said, "but it seems to have worked out."

"I'd have to agree," Michael said. "I've never had any regrets, about the school."

"He's not convinced," Cho said as she looked me in the eye. "Arthur, here, has a bad case of everyone telling him how wonderful things will be. I think he needs a touch of honesty."

"How about this for honesty," Michael said, "Arthur, you may not enjoy going to Hogwarts, but it will be an adventure. You will learn things, if you are willing, that you never dreamed were possible. And you will find things that you wished weren't possible. Hogwarts and Pembrook are not golden examples of education. They are mixing bowls, and sometimes the mixture doesn't turn out right."

"You're talking about the bad wizards," I said, "my brother told me about them."

"I'm talking about life," Michael said, "Everyone wants it to be perfect, but it can't be perfect for everyone."

"You should have been in Ravenclaw," Cho told Michael. "That was a very insightful speech you gave."

"You could have done better," Michael replied.

"Perhaps," Cho said, grinning, "but I think I would have ended up being philosophical. How about this little quote. Those who follow, the Fates will lead. Those who won't, they drag."

"I don't know," Cedric said. "I've been dragged around quite a lot. I'd be willing to put up with a bit of compromise."

We all laughed, but I was getting the sense of what they were talking about. I was going to this school, and I should try to make the most of it. It didn't matter how good the school was. It mattered how good I was. I decided to put aside my bitterness and take things as they came.

As the train progressed thru the countryside, we continued to talk, and at one point, a lady came by with a food trolley, and Cedric said he was buying lunch for everyone. Cho and Michael protested too quickly, and I knew they were doing it, so that they could give me a meal, without having to embarrass me. I still felt strange about it, but I was also hungry. I hadn't eaten my breakfast that morning.

  
  


I changed into my robes and prepared to leave the train. (Cho told me to leave my trunk. It would be taken care of.) I looked out the window and saw the rain coming down harder than ever. I pulled a small plastic pouch out of my trunk and began to unwrap it. It was one of those plastic slickers that you could find in any discount store, but everyone was impressed.

"That was a clever idea, Arthur," Cho said to me, "you have a good head. Think about getting into Ravenclaw."

"Don't listen to her," Michael said, "Hufflepuff is the best house for you. You know how to handle yourself."

"You might consider Gryffindor," Cedric said, "that way, these two will both be disappointed."

"What about Slytherin," I asked, jokingly.

"Please don't joke about that," Cho said, "You wouldn't fit into that house."

"Your friend, Malfoy, is in that house," Cedric said, reminding me of the earlier incident.

I left the train, unsure of what to think. While I was talking with them, I could feel their confidence, but in the dark and the rain, things seemed to be much bleaker. Then a voice said, "I wish I had thought of that. I'm going to get soaked." I looked at the girl who spoke, and she pointed to my slicker.

I smiled and reached into my pocket, pulling out the second one my mother had forced on me. The grateful girl looked at me, and quickly donned the bit of plastic. Now, two of us looked ridiculous, but both of us were dry. Eleanor Yarborough and I were the only two new students to arrive at the school without dripping tons of water from our clothes.

  
  


I stood there like a fool gaping at everything in the Great Hall. All of the first years did. Then they began calling out the names. Eleanor and I were the last two in line, and had plenty of time to worry. Then my name was called, and I left her to walk to the Sorting Hat. The Hat was placed on my head, and I heard a voice whisper to me.

"I haven't had a doubter in years. You belong here all right. Now where should I put you?"

I thought of Cedric and what he said, and told the Hat, "Gryffindor, Please."

I would swear that the Hat laughed at me. "A perfect choice," It said, and shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF."

I removed the Hat in total surprise. I looked at the Gryffindor table, to see how Cedric reacted, but I could not see him. I did see the Weasleys and their friends cheering for me, however, and I did feel better. Then I looked at my new table, and felt like a fool. Cedric was standing up, and applauding me, louder than anyone. I walked to my new house, and was ushered next to Cedric who surprised me by hugging me like a long lost brother.

"Do you still think Hogwarts is second-rate?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said grinning, "but it's a first-rate second-rate school."

Behind me, the Sorting Hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF," and Eleanor joined us.

Later, as we walked to our house. Eleanor told me that she felt that she was in the best house in the best school in the world, and I agreed. At that moment, I swore that I would work as hard as I could to prove that I was worthy of the honor.


End file.
